<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Valentine's gift by vanilladrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682263">A Valentine's gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladrops/pseuds/vanilladrops'>vanilladrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, But a kiss, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, No Sex, References to Paradise Lost, Satan is such a gentleman, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bookstore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladrops/pseuds/vanilladrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Bookstore opened up in the human world, and Satan was invited to visit it!<br/>But, is he too late?<br/>Is the human girl going to invite another demon?</p><p>Check out this short Valentine story &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Valentine's gift for myself.</p><p>Satan and Belphegor are my favourite characters right now, and, since the release of the last chapter of the main story, I've been feeling quite lonely... So, I decided to write this short story and divided it in three parts: one for each day until the Valentine's day!</p><p>Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to leave a comment at the end of it!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Although it was morning in Devildom, the sky remained dark above the shy glimmer of the stars. Satan had been immersed in a book since dawn, laying against his reading chair without even blinking. Lucifer had announced the cancellation of classes that day due to an accident with Mammon in the kitchen, so the fourth brother would have plenty of time to finish the last chapter of the book Solomon lent him.</p><p>Satan had been so concentrated in his readings that he didn’t hear the soft knocks against his door that had been going on for a while. Nor did he hear it when someone started to scream for his name in the hallway, for the only audible noise in his mind were the voices of the characters drawing him to the climax.</p><p>“Never can true reconcilement grow…” he read it aloud to himself, feeling as if that specific character were speaking to his soul “…where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep.”</p><p>Placing his left hand over his chest to inhale the pure art he felt transpiring from those lines, Satan finally noticed the vibration that had been going on for a while on his DDD. He took the smartphone in vexation, typing in his password with some dexterity (Levi would probably envy the way he did that) and opening up the new messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>That last message made Satan jump out of his chair and reach for his door in a matter of seconds. Still holding the DDD in hands, he marched to the third floor, knowing exactly where he would find that human girl. It was a hunch, of course, but he didn’t really have much time to think about it. Before he had even realized, he grabbed her by the arm, preventing her from knocking on Belphegor’s door.</p><p>His supposition had proven right, but that didn’t’ fill him with any sense of accomplishment. Instead, he felt his very soul crumple under the wrath he knew he was made of.</p><p>“Satan…?” The human asked with wide-eyes, staring at him in a state of bewilderment. That vision was enough to make him realize his own despicable state: panting, frowning and trembling, he took some time to recognize himself.</p><p>“It was quite a run.” He said, regaining his composure. “It’s been a while since I last climbed up the stairs like this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” She answered, pointing out to the hand that still held her arm tight. “…did I bother you earlier? I didn’t want to insist, but I started to get worried when you didn’t answer on the phone.”</p><p>“I had my notifications turned off.” Satan dismissed the matter with a shrug. “Airplane mode is the only option when Mammon has your number.”</p><p>She laughed softly, and something tightened in his chest. They were in front of Beelzebub and Belphegor’s room, and the faint possibility of both of them being able to see that smile she had so casually shared with him filled his mind with something nasty. <em>Greed?</em> He gasped. No, <em>wrath</em>. That’s how his core was carved, and that’s how it would remain.</p><p>“…So, about the bookstore…” He said in an attempt to drive his mind out of the swirl of emotions it had been immersing itself in. “Shall we go?”</p><p>The girl’s eyes lit up in satisfaction, but she soon stopped, glancing at Belphie’s room.</p><p>“Should we invite them?” She asked with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Satan frowned, keeping his smile intact. “No.” And that’s all he said before guiding her back to the first floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She said she was going to buy a gift...?<br/>But, to whom?<br/>Satan's visceral nature starts to take the best of him. Was he condemned to fall even deeper in his own Wrath?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second part &lt;3<br/>It wasn't my intention to make it so long...but I hope you'll still like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Were you reading this morning?” The human asked Satan as soon as they found a place in line. The streets were crowded, and two different lines had formed in front of the newly opened bookstore: one for those trying to enter and another one for those trying to leave.</p><p>“Yes.” Satan answered with a sincere smile. “I’m almost finishing a book Solomon lent me and, if I’m not mistaken, it was written by a human author.”</p><p>“Oh…” She nodded with interest. “What is it about?”</p><p>“It’s an interesting take on the events that led to Lucifer’s fall.” He said, almost too happy to have been asked about it. “It’s a compelling narrative, yes, and I keep wondering how that kind of knowledge reached a human. Although there <em>are</em> some inconsistencies, especially in regards to the Demon’s names, I’m enjoying it very much, thank you for asking.”</p><p>“I guess I haven’t read this one yet.” She smiled in response, noticing that their line had started to move. “Come! A crowd is forming, let me hold your hand so we don’t lose ourselves.”</p><p>As soon as she grabbed Satan’s hand, a fleeting flush took over his face. He gasped, but quickly returned the gesture and laced his fingers through hers with satisfaction.</p><p>“What about you? Did you come here for a specific book?” He asked without fighting against the smile he couldn’t keep out of his face. </p><p>“No…” She answered vaguely while looking around the place, trying to swim against the swarm of people entering and leaving the bookstore. “I’m looking for a gift.”</p><p>Satan didn’t answer right away. “A gift?” he wondered, taking a mental note that October was still too far for it to be a birthday gift for him. “To whom, then?” Lucifer’s birthday was on June, and Mammon's was on September. Beel’s was… He stopped. “Belphegor…” something icy started to scratch his chest from within. “His birthday is right at the beginning of March, so…” mumbling to himself, it took him some time until he realized how hard he had been gripping that tiny hand he still held.</p><p>“Satan!” She screamed in pain, feeling as if her bones had been crushed.</p><p>“I’m sorry…!” He panted, letting her hand go in a rush. Then, he promptly held it again, checking for any external injuries. “Does it hurt?” he asked with concern, stroking her warm skin with excessive gentleness.</p><p>“N-no…” She answered with a surprised expression. “It just startled me… and…” her eyes darted around the place, noticing something from afar. “I-I’ll be back in a second!” She said in a hurry, dodging the crowd inside the store and disappearing behind the piles of books.</p><p>Satan didn’t have enough time to react, so he kept still, feeling the bitterness that slowly crept into his mouth. Did he scare her? He held his fist tight, cursing himself for what he was made of. But there was no cure for that, as it was his destiny to fall deeper and deeper into his own nature. <em>Wrath</em>. That was the only thing he could offer her.</p><p>No book or promise of knowledge seemed interesting enough to take him from the slumber he had thrown himself into. Boys and girls would stop by his side trying to strike a conversation or get his contact info, but he paid them no mind. At that moment, he felt nothing, “For now…” He thought, remembering a quote from the book he had been reading that morning “…the thought both of lost happiness and lasting pain tormented him.”</p><p>“Isn’t it ridiculous?” he said to himself out loud. “Even now I’m but comforted by the writings of a human who thought Lucifer and I were the same person.” placing his right hand over his face, he inhaled deeply, disheartened by the flatness of his own personality.</p><p>“Satan?” The soft voice that called his name took some time before reaching him. He turned around, staring at her in dismay, not expecting the words she then whispered: “I had been looking for you…” </p><p>“For <em>me</em>…?” he babbled, noticing the book she held firmly against her chest.</p><p>“Yes! They have a cafeteria up there, let’s check it before going home!” She extended one of her hands in his direction, still holding the book in her arms. For Satan, though, the only things visible were that inviting smile and the warm hand extended in his direction. He didn’t hear a thing about the cafeteria, too focused on the words “you” and “home” she had just said.</p><p>He also didn’t answer her – at least not with words. Instead, he hugged her in a spur, dragging her in between one of the shelves. “Satan?” She asked, too puzzled to mutter any other word.</p><p>“Why me?” His voice was hoarse, as if buried under a pile of feelings he hadn’t noticed up until that very moment. “Why did you invite <em>me</em>?”</p><p>“W-why…?” She choked. Satan was so close that his cologne seemed to fill her lungs with that citric smell he often had on his skin. Blushing, she looked away, but was forced to look back into his eyes when he held her nape firmly.</p><p>“Why?” Satan repeated, pressing her against one of the shelves, shielding her from the crowds with his own body.</p><p>“B-because you… are you?” She couldn’t think straight, but that wasn’t needed, as that was exactly the answer Satan longed for. “Y-you like books, and coffee, and CATS. Yes, cats!”</p><p>She fumbled with the book she had been carrying, revealing that it actually was a graphic novel with a green cover that matched Satan’s emerald eyes.</p><p>“What’s that?” He asked, closing their distance to check the confusing illustration that took the cover.</p><p>“A comic… I mean, I know that you know what a comic book is… but this one has a chapter from the point of view of a cat…” her voice started to drop “…I thought that maybe you’d like to give it a try… I mean, you’re usually immersed in books, and some really complex ones, but this one also has a nice story! It’s about expectations, humans, and some o…”</p><p>“Pff…” He tried to hold his laughter, keeping his grip firm on the back of her neck.</p><p>“But that’s not my only reason!” She continued to babble, misreading his sudden burst as if he were offended by her lack of imagination when answering him. “I invited you because I really, really enjoy your company! You’re usually so composed and I never have the chance to speak with you when we’re in Devildom, and, even though we do have a pact, I feel that we could be c…”</p><p>She stopped, silenced by the sudden warmth that spread through her lips.</p><p>Satan had kissed her. A feathery light kiss, but still a kiss. It lasted only a second, but it was enough to make the whole place disappear around them. </p><p>Satan’s face glowed with the sudden realization. <em>Happiness</em>, not wrath. That’s what he had been feeling since the moment he first saw her standing in the corridor that morning. A bit of jealousy too, yes, but he soon forgot it as he confronted the solace her eyes offered. She could see him, Satan, not a product of Lucifer’s feelings, not Wrath, not a flat being, but him.</p><p>“I knew that it wasn’t going to be enough the moment I decided to kiss you.” He said in a low voice, making her tremble in his embrace. Eagerness, greed, hunger and even lust inhabited him that moment. He pressed her one more time against one of the shelves, using the coat over his shoulder to cover them.  “I also feel that we could be closer.” Satan whispered, looking deep into her eyes, making sure that <em>he</em> was the only thing they could reflect. <em>Wrath</em>. He still felt it, and he made it clear when he bit her lower lip, leaving a faint mark on it. “Mine” he thought to himself, surrendering to that very pride that cast his brothers out of Heaven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrath.<br/>Although he had cursed it, he knew, deep down, that it was thanks to that feeling that now he could ascend to his own form of Heaven.</p><p>Read as the last chapter unfolds!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already past night time when they went back to Devildom. Although the sky wasn’t really different from when they had left to the human world, the emptiness of the entrance Hall gave out how late it was.</p><p>Satan still glowed.</p><p>He held the human’s hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers with well measured gentleness. His other hand was busy with a bag full of books he had just bought: crime tales, some dramas and a green graphic novel he would dearly treasure from now on. They came all the way back casually chatting about the latest season of <em>The Tale of The Seven Lords</em> she had been watching.</p><p>“The Lord of Masks is my favourite character too!” She said with the expected excitement of a fangirl. “I love how hard he strives to become someone better, he’s such a <em>cinnamon</em>!”.</p><p>“Where were you?!” Belphegor’s voice rang from the top of the stairs, making both of them halt downstairs. Carrying his pillow, the seventh brother came down, jumping the last set of steps to reach the human girl. “I sent you a message, but you never replied to it.” Belphie frowned, and Satan knew right away where he was looking at. The bit marks were still visible, and that filled the fourth brother with a sense of satisfaction he never felt before.</p><p>“I guess she left it on silent mode.” Satan said with a glorious smile, letting her hand go to retrieve the pink phone he had been carrying in his pocket. “Here, you forgot it over the counter earlier, so I got it for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She answered with a tilt of her head, trying to remember the last time she had used her D.D.D.</p><p>“You’re free now, aren’t you?” Belphie interrupted, linking arms with her and glaring at Satan from a safe distance. He said nothing, but the displeasure in his purple eyes was enough for the fourth brother to guess what he was thinking about. “Let’s go play something, Beel is waiting for us.”</p><p>“I need a bath!” She protested while being dragged to the stairs.</p><p>“Yeah, I hate this smell you have right now.”</p><p>“Wait, what?! No, I have to do something else before we go!”</p><p>“Just come already, will you?” Belphegor literally carried her away from Satan, who watched the scene unfold with delight. The way his brother reacted was enough to prove him whom she belonged to.  He would rescue her later, sure, but first, he wanted to make sure that Belphie would let everyone see her marks.</p><p>After climbing up the stairs, Satan went straight to his room, noticing the slightly open door. He rushed his steps, suddenly worried by the fact that Mammon could be there trying to steal something from his collection. “My books!” Anger unfolded in his chest, but, as soon as he arrived, he had to halt, for a cute package had been left over what was visible of his bed.</p><p>He approached it with a tingle in his chest, enjoying the sudden anticipation that took him. Happiness, delight and anxiety. He let his fingers slide along the red satin that wrapped up what obviously had to be a book.</p><p>He undid the ribbon ceremoniously. Warmth, not Wrath. A handwritten card accompanied a box of coffee-filled chocolates, which, in turn, covered a small black book with a cat in its cover. He read the note, a new smile drawing over his lips. It wasn’t long, but he did not care, as new sensations started to fill him in: desire, longing and the certainty that he was cared for. She wrote about the reasons she had invited him. She listed the reasons why she loved not the Wrath he though he was made of, but all the small things that made him the person he was.</p><p>“A Valentine’s gift.” He murmured, finally understanding what the human girl meant when she said she needed to buy a gift. It wasn’t a birthday gift, as he had assumed, but a Valentine’s one. <strong>A love gift.</strong></p><p>All to himself.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine's Day!<br/>Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as I did while writing it!<br/>Satan <em>is</em> a cinnamon, and it makes me really giddy to see more people having him as their favourite character. Haha<br/>Do leave a comment if you enjoyed it (or not, I mean, it's okay) &lt;3</p><p>*The comic book Satan bought is "The Sandman" 03.<br/>* The book the Human bought him is "The Black Cat" from Edgar A. Poe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>